And Then It Started
by suzie2b
Summary: Charley and Tully get caught in the rumor mill.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: I've been inspired by AliasCWN and her humor.**

 **And Then It Started**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley hadn't slept all night. She kept thinking about the argument she and Tully had the day before. It had been a stupid disagreement that escalated into a full on war of words. Charley had turned and walked away—left Tully standing there.**

 **Then Charley made a decision, but she didn't have much time. She quickly dressed and ran out into the cool morning air. It was light out, but the sun wasn't up yet. As she made her way to the quarters that Tully and Hitch shared, she whispered to herself, "Please don't let it be too late! Please, please, please don't let it be too late!"**

 **Charley knocked, but there was no answer. She knocked harder and said loudly, "Tully! It's me! We need to talk!"**

 **The door opened across the hall. A half-dressed soldier with a mouthful of toothbrush and foam said, "I heard him and Hitchcock leave about a half hour ago."**

 **Charley spun around and said, "Thanks!" As she flew out of the barracks, he heard her saying over and over, "No, no, no…"**

 **In the motor pool Charley saw that Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were geared up and ready to roll. As she ran towards them she saw them getting into the jeeps and yelled Tully's name.**

 **All four men turned to see Charley running full tilt in their direction. Tully's brow furrowed with concern and he started to walk quickly towards her. Charley flung herself into his arms and buried her tear streaked face in his neck as she clung to him, saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"**

 **Tully was a little taken aback. He held her tight for a bit before setting her on her feet. "Hey, what's going on?"**

 **Charley swiped at her wet cheeks and gasped out, "I couldn't let you leave … not after yesterday … not without me saying I'm sorry."**

 **Tully smiled. "I'm sorry too. I was going to wait until we got back to say it. Sort of let things cool down a bit."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch walked up and Troy asked, "Is everything all right here?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Everything's fine now."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "Good. I wasn't looking forward to spending three days looking at Tully's sullen face."**

 **Charley smiled, a little embarrassed. "Hi guys. I just had to make sure that Tully and I are okay."**

 **Troy said, "All right then. That convoy's waiting. Let's shake it."**

 **Charley and Tully kissed and he said, "I'll see you in three days."**

 **#########################**

 **And then it started…**

 **Later the same morning Charley was given an assignment. She was to go to Oran to pick up some documents—a day there, a day back. Quick and simple. No worries, no problems.**

 **And the trip there went fine. However, on the way back to Ras Tanura Charley's driver, Corporal Stiles, decided to ask her what she considered an odd question.**

 **The corporal said, "Now that you're free … want to have dinner with me sometime?"**

 **Charley looked at him, trying to understand what he'd said. "Now that I'm free? You mean now that the mission is over, right?"**

" **No, I mean now that you and Pettigrew are no longer an item."**

" **When did you hear that?"**

 **Stiles said, "Couple days ago."**

 **Charley frowned. "Well, you heard wrong. Tully and I are still an 'item'."**

 **#########################**

 **And then it started…**

 **The first day out things went well. The convoy moved along without a hitch and at the end of the day the five trucks and two jeeps bedded down for the night.**

 **Tully was walking through camp when Private Carl Jensen stopped him and said, "I'm really sorry about you and Charley, Tully. It's a shame. Seemed like you two were getting along real good."**

 **Tully looked at him and frowned. "What are you talking about?"**

" **I just heard about the big fight you two had." Carl smiled then. "Hey, maybe when we get back to base you and Charley can make up."**

 **Tully shook his head. "Look, Carl, Charley and I had a disagreement, yes. But we haven't broken up. We're fine."**

" **Well, it's all over camp. Some of the guys are talking about hittin' on her when we get back to base."**

 **Tully put his hands on his hips. "If anyone tries it, I'm going to be the one doing the hitting."**

 **#########################**

 **Back at Ras Tanura, Corporal Stiles sheepishly dropped Charley in front of headquarters so she could deliver the documents from Oran.**

 **Vicky caught her before she went in. "Hey, Charley, sorry to hear about you and Tully."**

 **Charley's eyes narrowed. "What did you hear, Vicky?"**

" **Just that you two had a fight and broke up. It's a shame really. Tully's quite a catch."**

" **Look … Tully and I had a bit of a disagreement. We didn't break up."**

 **Vicky smiled. "Actually, I'm glad to hear it. But it's all over base and I heard some of the other nurse's talking about getting friendly with Tully when he gets back."**

 **Charley's frown deepened. "Not gonna happen."**

 **#########################**

 **The next day the convoy reached their destination and Hitch and Tully were getting the jeeps ready to head back to base.**

 **Hitch was filling the radiator when he asked Tully, "What's with this rumor about you and Charley? I thought everything was fixed between you two."**

 **Tully was checking the transmission on his jeep. "It's just that … a rumor. Charley and I are fine."**

" **Not according to most of the guys in that convoy. Carl seems to be the only one that doesn't believe it."**

" **That's because I set him straight last night."**

" **Sounds like there may be some problems when we get back to base."**

" **Yeah, maybe."**

 **#########################**

 **After Charley dropped the documents with Captain Boggs, she headed for her quarters. Along the way she was stopped by Private Lemay, who said, "Doin' anything later?"**

 **Charley rolled her eyes. "Yes, private, I'm going to be very busy."**

 **She started walking away and Lemay fell into step next to her. "What about tomorrow then? Maybe we can have lunch … or dinner."**

" **No thank you."**

 **The private sighed. "Oh, I see. Guess I wasn't quick enough."**

 **Charley glanced at him. "What are you talking about?"**

" **It's Brian Karls isn't it? He said he wanted to be the first now that you're a free agent."**

 **Charley stopped and stared at him in such a way that he wondered if his life was in danger. "Private Lemay, I am not a 'free agent'. And I would appreciate it if you would let your friends know it." She walked away, leaving him standing there. "I have got to find out who started this!"**

 **#########################**

 **The convoy had been unloaded and then reloaded for the return trip to Ras Tanura. As the Rat Patrol waited for the trucks to be gassed up, one of the drivers walked up to Tully, who was sitting on the hood of his jeep, and said, "Hey Pettigrew. Now that you and Charley have called it quits, would you care if I asked her out?"**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch tensed, thinking a fight may ensue. However, Tully remained surprisingly calm as he poked a finger into the other private's chest and said, "I am going to say this one last time. Charley and I have not called it quits. We are very much together and happy. Now I suggest you go tell all of your friends that, because the next one that asks is going to get a black eye. Understand?"**

 **The private nodded and backed away before turning to run back to his truck.**

 **#########################**

 **Charley decided to start with the nurses, since that's where Vicky had heard the rumor. She walked into the medical building and was immediately accosted by one of the doctors wanting to set up a date. As politely as she could muster Charley declined. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy that day … all day … and probably the day after too."**

 **She set about asking the nurses where they had heard the rumor. Each pointed to another until one of them pointed out an orderly. He told her it came from Major Gleason's secretary Margaret Jones. "She said she saw you and Pettigrew fighting in the street."**

 **Charley sighed. "Fighting in the street? Granted we had a doozy of an argument, but it didn't come to blows."**

" **I take it that Margaret got it wrong?"**

" **Oh boy, did she ever! Look, if anyone asks just tell them that Tully and I are fine. There's been no break up." Charley waited for the orderly to nod his agreement before she headed back to headquarters.**

 **Charley went straight to Major Gleason's office, but when she walked in the secretary's desk was empty. She growled under her breath and turned to leave as the door with the major's name on it opened.**

 **Margaret walked out ahead of Major Gleason with a notepad in her hand. They both looked at Charley and the major said, "Well, Miss Williams. I wasn't expecting any deliveries today."**

 **Charley smiled sweetly and said, "No delivery, sir. I came to have a word with Margaret here. Won't take a minute."**

 **The major returned her smile. "All right then. I'll leave you ladies to chat." He stepped back inside the office and closed the door.**

 **When the door clicked shut Charley's smile disappeared. "What gives you the right to start rumors about Tully and me?"**

 **Margaret sat down at her desk. "Why whatever are you talking about?"**

" **You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!"**

" **Well, you can't deny that the two had a fight. And the way you walked away sure indicated that you were through. I happen to know a few people that were very interested in your break up."**

 **Charley desperately tried to keep voice down. "A few people! The entire base thinks Tully and I are no longer together!"**

 **Margaret feigned innocence and said, "It's not my fault that what I told people in confidence was spread willy-nilly all over the place."**

" **I swear … if this rumor doesn't stop I'll … I'll see to it that my father has you transferred to work in a field hospital at the front! You got that, Miss Jones?"**

 **Margaret's face paled as she nodded. "I'll do my best, Miss Williams."**

" **Thank you!" And with that Charley left.**

 **#########################**

 **The Rat Patrol and the convoy rolled into Ras Tanura. The jeeps were left at the motor pool with strict instructions from Tully to take care of the transmission in his. He checked with Troy to make sure he wasn't needed elsewhere and then headed towards Charley's quarters.**

 **Along the way Tully was stopped three times by different women who wanted to flirt in hopes that he would ask them for a date. He managed to disentangle himself from each and finally made it to the barracks where Charley's quarters were located.**

 **As Tully climbed the stairs, he heard a knocking sound and then a voice said, "Come on, Charley. Just come have a drink with me. I'm a good guy."**

 **Tully got to the top of the stairs and stopped when he heard Charley yell through the door. "Go away! How many times do I have to tell you that Tully and I are still together?"**

 **Tully smiled faintly then started towards the private that stood leaning on Charley's door. The young soldier turned and saw Tully coming at him, his eyes hard as he frowned and worked a matchstick between his teeth.**

 **Silently they locked eyes and the private backed away from the door, giving Tully a wide berth as he made his way to the stairs.**

 **Tully took the matchstick out of his mouth as he knocked softly on the door. He heard footsteps inside and then the door was yanked open as Charley said, "I'm not telling you again!" Her eyes went wide. "Tully!"**

 **He grinned and said, "Hi."**

 **Charley quickly put the pistol she was holding behind her back. "I'm so glad you're back."**

 **Tully looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What were you gonna do … shoot him?"**

 **Charley sighed. "I was just hoping to scare him off. Come on in."**

 **Tully stepped inside and closed the door. "I took care of that for you."**

" **Thanks." Charley set the pistol on the dresser, then returned to Tully for a welcome home kiss. "How was your trip?"**

 **Tully brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Well, it was pretty uneventful. But there seems to be a rumor going around…"**

" **Yeah, tell me about it. Everyone on base seems to think I'm suddenly available."**

" **We need to find out who started it and get them to stop it."**

" **Already taken care of. It was Margaret Jones. The secretary in Major Gleason's office. She saw us having our little argument, and me stupidly walking away from you, and assumed we'd broken up. She told me she'd do her best to fix things." Charley looked up at Tully, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm so sorry about all this."**

 **Tully took her into his arms. "Wasn't your fault. Some people just don't know how to mind their own business." Then he smiled. "I'm starved. Let's get something to eat."**

 **Charley pushed back and said, "Why not. I've been hold up here avoiding people long enough."**

 **#########################**

 **And then it started…**

 **Tully and Charley went to the mess tent. While they were in line getting their food several people walked up and congratulated them. Charley gave Tully a quizzical look and he shrugged.**

 **They found a table and sat down. Another person came up and shook Tully's hand and told them congratulations. Charley whispered, "What's going on?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "I have no idea."**

 **Then Vicky sat down next to Charley and said, "Well, it's good to see you two together again. Have you set a date yet?"**

 **Charley looked at her with raised eyebrows. "A date for what?"**

 **Vicky grinned. "Why, for the wedding of course."**

 **Tully nearly choked on the bite of macaroni he'd just taken. Charley stared disbelievingly at the young woman next to her. "Oh no! Margaret! Not again!"**


End file.
